CP - July, 2373
This page chronicles posts #1036-1058 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2373. *CP - June, 2373 *CP - August, 2373 Risa Plots Finally on the planet for their honeymoon, JADZIA DAX-WOLFE and MIXIE BRIDGES are enjoying themselves when BRUNT from the FCA comes up and makes some issues for Mixie. JADZIA goes back to her room with MARCUS WOLFE and explains to him what is going on with Quark before they are intimate. MIXIE then has to tell QUARK about what is going on but he finds his accounts are gone and worried that the FCA knows he is married to a Terran. MIXIE and JADZIA go off to a hotspring together and discuss the ideas of having children in the future. Deep Space Nine Plots When MOSWEN starts to sense that KATAL T’KASSUS has been in a pretty bad mood since the Wolfe wedding, she seeks her out and they talk about what it is like being a mutt. New character KAJIKA SILVERWOLF arrives to the station and is a Lieutenant in security. He talks to JADZIA and arrange his quarters. KATAL is worried that after the wedding, she may have had sex with ROWAN HARGINGER so she confronts him and he explains they didn’t. YAEL CAMDEN decides to introduce himself to BENJAMIN SISKO and explains his situation so his likeness to his brother doesn’t get people startled. SAAVIK AND SORAN VAKAL talk about being Vulcans who have issues with being emotional. She explains since the death of her bonding mate, she has had more issues controlling herself. When SORAN finds JULIAN BASHIR and AKALA AIEN flirting together in the holodeck, he gets jealous and physically hurts Bashir after a warning. SORAN decides that he needs more help in controlling his emotions and talks to J’PEL who tries to get him to mediate but it doesn’t work. MOSWEN and Q want to do something ‘nice’ for those at the wedding who may have been upset by the Q fight so they take MARLON NADIS, BRYCE WREN, ALLYSANN KNIGHT, QADIRA ROSHEN and KATAL into a fake Robin Hood reality. With Bryce as Robin Hood, Allysann is Maid Marion, Katal as Friar Tuck (almost wrote fuck haha), Qadira as Little John and Marlon as the jester. They get the help of a woman named Ezra before making it towards the castle. ALLYSANN has a bad time of things when the Sherriff gets rude but King John puts a stop to things. Finally, they blow up a wall to get into the castle and save Allysann from the King and evil Sheriff before they are returned to the same time they were taken. JULIAN and AKALA have a first date and talk about their pasts before sharing a goodnight kiss. KATAL and ROWAN have lunch together and they get to know more about the other person. KATAL seeks out MARLON and continues her slutty ways before giving him a blow job. AKALA seeks out JADZIA when she gets back from her honeymoon and asks her some advice about Julian. KATAL finally talks to MARLON and explains she would like to be something more than friends and he agrees. KATAL then visits with MARCUS now he is back from his honeymoon and they joke about her relationship with Marlon and Quark’s issues with the FCA. #07 July, 2373 2373 #07 2373 #07